1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinding machine, more particularly to an improved belt-grinding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belt-grinding machines are used for stock removal and surface preparation. A conventional belt-grinding machine includes two spaced and parallel rollers, and an abrasive belt passing over the two rollers to complete some grinding operations. Time is wasted when detaching an old abrasive belt from the rollers as it is difficult to load on a new abrasive belt once the old one is worn. It is also inconvenient to adjust the tension of the abrasive belt when it becomes loose after a period of use.